Various methods have been devised to distribute water and other liquids in a circular pattern among agricultural regions. One of the most common methods is through the use of impact sprinklers, which have acquired widespread use since the 1930s. As the name suggests, the impact sprinkler operates in a somewhat noisy and violent manner, and causes the water conduit to which it is attached to rotate and the sprinkler mechanisms to undergo stress. A need exists for improved method of distributing water and other liquids in a circular pattern with less noise and improved wear and tear on the sprinkler parts resulting in greater operating lifespan, plus decrease cost to manufacture.